New York City
by xxELAVANxxLIZxAVAN
Summary: They walk down the street of NYC. They crash into each other. Their eyes meet. They meet. They forget something that can't get them in contact, but what happens later? Will they meet again? Or will they forget each other? Liz and Avan. Elavan. Read, Rated T. Please Review if you like it. Follow me on twitter AndrenaSomo


**GUYS! This story has been deleted by itself! I had such awesome reviews but stupid fanfiction deleted my story, but here we go. I updated it again. I want my reviews back!1**

** So I was at school and then my teacher played us a really cute love story! I loved it and I thought that maybe I'll right it as in Liz and Avan. I'm doing some changes in it in later chapters. I'm still working on my other chapters for my other story though.**

**Oh! And when I started my first day of school, it was so weird! I didn't like my classes but now they're amazing and I have the funniest teachers ever!**

**Btw there is no victorious on this story...Avan, Leon, Vic, Ari and Matt are friends and here is where they meet Liz, actually when AVAN falls in love with her. They are actors and singers though, just no victorious.**

* * *

20 year old Avan Jogia was walking on the streets of New York City. He sure lives in Los Angeles, but he's on a vacation here since he's on break from his Tv Show called "The true life of a man" (A/N I JUST MADE IT UP. DEAL WITH IT OKAY?) The show was about a man who tries hard to become what he wants and he was the lead in it. So obviously his own show.

He walked until he ended up at a clothing store. He only decided to go in there because he saw a familiar face at a cash register. He went inside and pretended to be looking for some clothes when a lady with brown hair and brown eyes came up to him.

"Do you need any help, sir?" She asks him and when he turns around to see who it is, his mouth drops open.

"Oh My God! Is that you Melinda?!" He exclaimed excitedly and pulled her into a hug. Melinda was his high school crush and they have known each other since kindergarten. He didn't have a crush on her anymore.

"How have you been, Avan?! We haven't been in contact for 4 years now!"

"I know! What's up with you?" He asks as they both walk over to where there is two chairs by the fitting rooms and they both sit.

"Well you know...after high school, I went to college for 2 years and met this handsome man and got married to him. And yeah that's it. How about you?" Avan was totally shocked when she said she was married. Not because he still liked her, because she got married and didn't do what she have always dreamed of.

"Well you know, I started acting in movies then they let me have my own show and here I am!" He said.

"Oh that's really good!"

"Yup, so I should get going now." He said as he stood up and gave her another hug.

"It was great seeing you, Avan. Bye!" She smiled at him and waved a goodbye.

* * *

19 year old Liz Gillies was taking to her manager that she models for in her space time from singing and acting. She got the job when she was on break last summer from her movie called "Beauty Vs Geek". This summer she returned back to modeling in magazines, stores, and stuff like that after she finessed recording her new song.

"Elizabeth!" Her boss called walking towards her where she was looking in the mirror.

"Yeah?" She turned around so that she was facing him.

"Wanna see the photoshoot pictures we did just now?"

"How did they come out this fast, we barely took them 20 minutes ago."

"Yeah we got a new wire to import them. Let's go see them, then you're free to go." He said clapping his hands together.

They both started walking over to the computer to see the pics.

"WOW!" She exclaimed looking at how fabulous she looked.

"Yup. And there is the last pic." Her boss said pointing to her pic.

"The pics look great. I better go get changed and go." She smiled.

"Alright LizzyBear. We'll see you soon." He gave her a quick hug and she went off to her room.

After Liz was done, she said goodbye to her friends at work and left. She parked her car far away from work because she felt like walking for a bit. She started walling to where she parked her car and was 10 minutes away.

She was about to turn right to go on a street but her phone made a noise and she stopped for a moment. She saw that it was a text from her friend, Kristen. So instead of standing there, she turned while texting and...

Avan was walking and received a text message from his friend, Matt Bennett. He was texting him back while turning left and...

They hit into eachother.

They're eyes met.

"I'm so sorry...it was my bad I didn't mea-" Liz's sweet voice apologized to him when he cut her off by saying "No it's fine, don't worry about it"

**(A/N POV TIME!)**

**Avan's POV**

This girl looked special for some reason. She had those gorgeous blue eyes that match her perfect face and beautiful body.

I looked in her eyes and we both were very silent until I broke the silence "You're very pretty." I said not bothering taking my eyes away from hers.

**Liz's POV**

This boy looked special for some reason. His brown eyes met mine as he ran his fingers through his hair. I never fell in love with any boy like that easily but I did...with him. And when he said that I'm very pretty, my heart nearly stopped beating.

"Thanks." I chuckled.

"So...what is your name? I think I have seen you somewhere..."

"My name is Liz."

"Liz...Gillies...?"

I nodded a yes.

"You act and sing right?" He asks and I nod again.

"How about yours?" I ask feeling a little awkward standing in the street and having a conversation.

"I'm Avan, Avan Jogia." He said holding out his hand to shake and so I shook his hand and smiled. I want to know more about this guy but I really had to go...

"Oh cool."

"So, it was nice meeting you."

"It was nice meeting you, too." I replied and smiled at him.

I started walking my own way and he walked his own...oh shit! If you meet a person, you get their number right?

**Avan's POV**

I started walking away but still thinking about her. Wow Avan grow up! She's just a girl...well ya! A special, gorgeous, sweet girl! I don't know how, but I kinda loved her personality even though we barely met.

Oh no! I forgot to get her number. Maybe her beautiness just distracted me.

I kept walking and walking hoping I can meet her some other day...hope there is a day where it'll happen.

* * *

**Hello! Tell me what you think so far? I'm so sorry I update very slow but I got school and homework. So I just write bit by bit everyday when I have some space time in my iPod. I'm gonna try so hard to wrote the next chapter...I can't promise to update very soon though so sorry...just let me know what you think**


End file.
